Rhyming Revenge
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: Revenge is sweet. Isn't that neat? This story is complete.


_A/N: The point of this story was suppose to be something quick, that rhymed. I envy people that can do so easily, because I'm pretty sure orange isn't the only evil word out there._

_Disclaimer: Own Danny Phantom? Man, I wish and no Desiree is not around. _

_On to the story._

Rhyming Revenge 

* * *

The ghost writer was angry, he was out for revenge.

A year spent in Walker's prison and he was going after the ghost-boy's friends.

--

"I'll make you a deal." He said real sly.

"If I trick that boy's friends, it leave him open wide."

"I WANT THAT CRIMINAL CAUGHT!" Bellowed Walker slamming down a fist.

The ghost writer smiled. "Then this is it."

* * *

In Amity Park Danny was amused,

summer had come and not a moment to soon.

--

Then suddenly the voice rang over ahead,

and swung him into as a moment of dread.

"Why are you back?!" He cried to the sky.

"Why can't you ghosts just roll over and die?"

Maybe the boy hadn't really been happy at all,

ghosts had been bothering him, fazing through the walls.

--

Well he had just been eating breakfast…

That morning, that day.

When the box ghost soared in, with a 'Hey'.

"You gott'a be kidding me, it's not suppose to work that way!"

--

So he dropped his spoon and kicked on his shoes,

and his sister watched worried as he dashed from the room.

"Oh, brother… I'm concerned." She whispered to herself.

"They're really bothering you

and I'm not sure, what I'm suppose to do…"

--

Sam and Tucker were as well at a loss,

As their friend rambled on, about revenge being sought.

They shook they heads and shrugged their shoulders limp.

"You're just stressed." Sam pressed, and Tuck agreed with it.

"I'm not!" He swore. "I swear it's true,

The Ghost Writer is out for me, and maybe even you."

As realization sunk in, he began to worry about his friends.

Was it true?

Was that something that the narrator would do?

--

The answer had come at a roar of Skulker's gun and the halfa hit Sam's bedroom wall,

and began to fall.

"You can't just barge in here!" The girl screamed.

As Danny struggled against the thick netting.

"I will do as a please, I'm here for the whelp."

Danny just groaned. "Go. To. Hell."

There was a gasp as the room fell to silence,

"We are only fifteen why such violence?!"

In this moment of question something did happen,

and sticky blue ropes did fasten.

Tucker cried "baby!" as his PDA did fall,

As the two halfa's friends were glued to the wall.

"LET THEM GO!" Danny yelled breaking free, with a burst of green.

Now he looked angry in his specter state.

Skulker would have to be crazy to make a move and seal his fate.

But it was a move that he did make, and the smile dropped right off of Phantom's face.

As the Hunter struck upward into the sky,

Phantom went upward beginning to fly.

His friends were calling his name,

and he knew if he lost them, things would never be the same.

But suddenly young Danny cut his enemy's path.

"Let them go Skulker I need to kick your ass."

"DANNY!"

He ignored Sam's comment and reached for his back,

Responding with a gasp.

"Where is it?… the thermos… I left it behind?!"

And when his friends safety was on the line.

The PDA too, he left in the room.

But he swore he knew who was behind all this and would get to them soon.

Now though, he swung out at the specter's head,

To bad the hunter was already dead.

His fist slipped right through the metal suit and Skulker just let out an amused toot.

Phantom swung around retorting with his boot,

but that worked as well as searching for a pirate's cursed loot.

--

It must of hurt a lot when he began to rocket down, buildings weren't friends they helped slam him to the ground.

"DANNY!"

As he sat himself up in a daze,

He could see nothing but a distant dark haze.

And as the darkness rolled in on his mind he wondered this time,

Why he wasn't just fine.

Then there was a voice complaining in his head…

_If you don't stop Skulker soon, your friends might end up dead._

Then Danny tried to get up but fell back to the ground,

Noting that the world was spinning round and round.

"I hate you Ghost Writer" He admitted with a deep frown,

Of course it was the writer's fault that the halfa was down.

* * *

"What do you want with us?!" Sam complained from the cell,

And Skulker was beginning to wonder that as well.

--

It wasn't these two he wanted, but the ghost boy,

And usually he wasn't one to toy.

--

"You can leave now." Walker stepped in attending to break this rhyme,

But that wasn't working, not this time.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled to make the Ghost Writer aware,

But sorry to say the writer didn't care.

"This guy's a little loopy." Tucker did laugh till Sam shushed him with a slap,

Which was quickly followed by a gasp.

"Why did I do that?! I didn't mean to...

Tucker you have to believe me it's not something I planned to do."

Her words didn't touch though, the boy was in shock "I need my PDA! I feel so lost!"

"Something's not right."

Her tone was pulled tight.

"Danny wasn't lying he must have been telling the truth,

someone must be watching us. Staring through this roof."

Walker just stared "When I catch that criminal I'll make him so miserable,

he will be ripping out is own hair."

* * *

Jazz was silent, she didn't know what to say.

Her brother was beaten in an emotional way.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be home in awhile."

He tried to cloak the worry but it wasn't hidden behind that false smile.

Danny gave it up and dashed up the stairs it had to be in here but where?…

He dropped to the floor and dug all about,

It had to be here he didn't have any doubt.

"I'll get you Ghost Writer." He grinded through his teeth.

"I don't know what your planning but I'm sure you will be glad to tell me."

There was the Fenton thermos stuffed under the bed,

And as soon as he thought he could leave his sister came in and said,

"I'm worried about you Danny is it a ghost that's got you acting so strange?"

"Close the door." Danny complained.

"You don't want them to hear us they will stop me in my tracks …

And I have to go save Tucker and Sam." And he didn't want to say it but he didn't know if he would be coming back.

"What happened to them?"

"There isn't the time."

She stepped toward Danny. "Is worrying about my brother really such a crime?"

"Just stay here Jazz." Someone needed to keep things in line.

"Trust me when I say everything is going to turn out fine."

As her brother fazed through the floor Jazz continued to stare.

"I know… but I worry when you are fighting out there."

* * *

"Where are you Ghost Writer? You should still be in jail."

As the ghost boy questioned the green sky it began to hail.

There was Klemper up high,

Chucks of ice pouring from his eyes and just as Danny thought he could leave the annoyance behind,

Said ghost looked down and waved 'MY… friend!'

Surely this was the end.

"Not now Klem-" The icy ghost squeezed him so tight Danny couldn't breath. He kicked and he squirmed "you're… breaking… my spine…"

But Klemper just smiled. "Friend is mine."

Time is growing short maybe Danny just fold,

But than how will this story ever be told?

His friends would die and Walker win.

"Hey who brought Walker in?!"

Danny broke free in a fit of rage, shaking icicles from his white hair and making sure his actions wouldn't go in vain.

He yanked out his thermos and popped open the cap.

Sucked in the annoyance and mumbled, "top that."

Then he flew away into the void,

And still everyone's actions were being toyed.

* * *

Sam was upset as she could be,

Something was going on here but no one else seemed to see.

"Danny needs to come but not to save me,

he needs break us free."

Yet she didn't notice these meanings were the same,

After all she was stuck the narrator's game.

--

"He's coming." A guard suddenly appeared,

looking for someone to lean in an ear,

and Walker did hear.

"Grab him! And bring him to me! I'm sure I have something that criminal wants to see…"

Walker glanced at the two in the cell.

"I hope your friend is feeling well."

--

Sam and Tucker got up and moved toward the bars,

and the girl scowled. "Go eat tar."

Tuck laughed and suddenly a wall crashed down.

"Let my friends go and get down on the ground!"

The halfa fist were glowing green,

and he was about to get mean,

As the moans of beaten guards came down the hall,

and stopped at the rubbles of this once standing wall.

--

Walker stood ground,

Looking around,

For a guard to pick up the fight but he was all alone,

So let out a groan.

"You're going to pay for that wall in years!"

As he came at the ghost boy the kid showed no sign of fears.

There was a white light,

That left the human Danny smiling rather bright.

As his enemy hit the ground with a loud 'thumb',

The teenager proclaimed "you're dumb."

He gestured for his friends to step through the bars but they just stared at him like he was a 'tard.

"What? It's not hard…"

--

Walker was thinking he needed to draw a better card.

"Stop him Ghost Writer." He commanded with pride,

but the writer was in charge here and he wasn't about to let himself get bit in the side.

Danny looked back as he dragged out his friends maybe this story was finally coming to an end.

"I command you do something or I will lock you back up."

Then Danny proclaimed. "Don't listen to him he's really not all that tough."

Maybe it was time for the tides to take a turn,

because this time it wasn't the ghost boy that a had a lesson to learn.

--

Danny's friends stood blankly as he locked Walker in a cell.

"Well I guess that's it. Things turned out really swell."

"_Swell_?! You're joking right?"

"Tucker's right. That's a lame word…"

Danny sighed. "Don't be a turd."

-- The End.

* * *

Go ahead REVIEW. You know you want to.


End file.
